


Dumb Cowboy Boyfriend

by vikingeggs



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Food Porn, Food Sex, M/M, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, chapter 2 will have food kink, this is soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 06:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14075031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vikingeggs/pseuds/vikingeggs
Summary: He's Tequila on missions, Jesse Hunter in the privacy of their home, and Eggsy's scrumptious boyfriend in the privacy of their bedroom. To put it lightly, he's his dumb cowboy boyfriend and Eggsy loves every bit of him, especially his cooking. Perhaps that's what sparks hispeculiarinterest in food with Tequila.Chapter 1 - non-kinkChapter 2 - food kink





	Dumb Cowboy Boyfriend

There was something about his facade on missions that always got Eggsy going. Maybe because he knew the suave, nonchalant American was hiding his true colors in professional situations. On missions, he was Tequila: the well mannered, kind man who could easily break your arm in 10 seconds flat, whilst still having a nice cold glass of whiskey in hand; but in the privacy of Eggsy’s home he was Jesse Hunter: the loud, goofy, rambunctious, and playful man that had  _ somehow _ managed to tether Eggsy in. His kind words, knowing smiles, and those moments when Eggsy comes home and Jesse there is to scoop him up out of nowhere and pepper his face with kisses. Then, there would be times where Jesse comes home from a mission, slumping through the door and right into Eggsy’s arms, allowing Eggsy to run his fingers through his hair, kiss his forehead, hold him close. Jesse would let him, he would need it. 

Eggsy wasn’t ever much of a romantic, honestly, but he found himself turning into one with his dumb cowboy boyfriend. Jesse being a  _ fantastic _ cook certainly made it easier to fall in love and completely  _ spoil _ the bastard with love. Waking up in the mornings, greeted by the sweet scent of pecan pie and chocolate, rushing downstairs to see a slice put out for him accompanied by a chocolate milkshake. It’s probably one of the weirdest things Eggsy may or may not ever admit, but when he sees Jesse in the mornings, cooking breakfast for him almost near naked besides a pair of boxer shorts and an apron, always sort of turns him on…

The night was like any other. Eggsy came home from a long day at work, pulling up in the cab and getting out. He sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly as he walked up to the front door, unlocking it whilst muttering about all the paperwork he’d been forced to suffer through for the day. The door swung open, and before Eggsy could utter the words “babe, I’m home”, Jesse was throwing his arms around Eggsy and lifting him up, planting a big kiss on his cheek. Eggsy’s sour mood devolved into a fit of giggles as he was carried into the house. Jesse closed the door behind him with his foot.

“Fuck, what’s all this about?” Eggsy laughed as Jesse carried him to the dinner table, sitting him down in one of the chairs. This gave Eggsy plenty of time to smell the air, humming in delight, “Dinner smells delicious, love.”

“I found my family’s old gumbo recipe. I wantchya to try it!”

“Aw, alright.” Eggsy smiled, watching as Jesse rushed to dish him some. Jesse placed a bowl in front of him, waiting patiently to see how he liked it. Eggsy lifted a spoon, blowing on it, then putting it in his mouth. He nearly moaned, swallowing after a few moments, “This is bloody fantastic.”

Jesse smiled down at him and kissed his forehead before going off to grab himself a bowl, sitting down, “I’m glad you like it. I’ll be taking our leftovers in tomorrow to share with everybody else.”

Eggsy nodded, shovelling spoon fulls of the broth into his mouth like his life depended on it.

Jesse laughed softly and ate his own food, glancing up occasionally at Eggsy, who continued to eat his food like he was on death row and this food would make him invincible. Eggsy, of course, didn’t notice and finished his food up quickly, humming in delight.

“Fuck, babe, you’re the absolute best, you know that?”

“Well, if I wasn’t you woulda never said yes to dating me.”

“ _ Very _ true.” Eggsy licked his lips and stood up, “I’m gonna head to bed, alright? I’ll be waitin’.”

“Alright, darlin’. See ya in a bit.”

Eggsy went to the sink, rinsing his bowl and spoon before he put them in the dishwasher and headed upstairs. On the way to his bedroom, Eggsy started peeling out of his clothes. He pulled off his tie, leaving it at the bottom of the steps, then pulled off his jacket and tossed it onto the railing. Once at the top of the stairs, Eggsy slipped his shoes off and kicked them off into an open closet as he unbuttoned his shirt. He pulled his shirt off as he walked towards the bed, unbuttoning his trousers and allowing them to fall to the floor along with his button up as he climbed into bed, discarding his socks as the last bit. He hummed pulled the covers over himself, huddling up under them and rolling onto his side as he fell asleep. 

Eggsy woke back up when he felt the covers lift and the bed dip behind him. He smiled as Jesse climbed into bed beside him, snaking his arm around his waist and burying his nose in his hair. Eggsy moved his hand to Jesse’s gently grabbing his wrist and moving it down a little further than his stomach.

“I see someone’s awake…”

“Mmm… Yes, somewhat…” Jesse’s hand palmed at the fabric of Eggsy’s underwear. Eggsy let out a soft noise of delight, closing his eyes at the sensation. “Fuck, Jesse…” Eggsy released his wrist and moved his hips against his hand.

“C’mon, gimme some sugar…”

Eggsy maneuvered himself with Jesse, meeting him halfway for a deep kiss. He used one hand to caress his cheek and turned himself over all the way, tilting his head and humming. Jesse pulled his hand back up and broke the kiss to lick his palm. Eggsy watched as he moved his hand back down under the covers, this time into Eggsy’s boxers and grabbed his cock. Eggsy gasped softly.

“Fuck, Jesse, fuck yes.” He breathed as he stroked his cock lazily, kissing him once more. Eggsy moaned into his mouth, trying to thrust into his hand and failing miserably. 

Jesse grins against his lips, “Tell me what you want, Eggsy…”

“Anything- please- anything you want- gimme anything you want- just more than this!” He pleaded, kissing him a bit more roughly. He then bit Jesse’s lip, and tugged it.

Jesse growled slightly and pulled Eggsy onto him, taking his hand back out so it rested on his hips. Eggsy grinded down on Jesse, drawing a filthy moan from him before he pulled his face down, kissing all along his neck and squeezing his ass. Eggsy whined and one of Jesse’s fingers slipped between his cheeks, playing with his hole. Rubbing, prodding, drawing whimpers from the smaller man.

“Fuck- oh Jesse! Please...”

“You’re such a dirty boy, Eggsy… You wanna be my lil’ toy tonight?”

“Yes- yes please!”

Jesse moved away from Eggsy’s face and pulled his boxer shorts off him. He then pulled him up closer, allowing him to wrap his thighs around him as he took the head of Eggsy’s cock in his mouth. He sucked softly, pressing his tongue against it and slowly beginning to bob his head. Eggsy gasped, fisting his hands into Jesse’s hair and whimpering. 

“Fuck!”

Jesse pulled back off after a moment, taking his cock in his hand and stroking it. He then licked a stripe from the base to the head, toying with his slit with his tongue.

“Oh,  _ Jesse _ …”

“Mm… You’re absolutely stunnin’ up there…” 

Eggsy arched his back with a yelp as Jesse brought him up and over his face, allowing him entry to his ass. Eggsy desperately tried to find purchase on the head of the bed, grasping the wood as a loud moan escaped his mouth, followed by a string of curses.

Jesse was relentless, licking, pressing his tongue in, teasing him. Eggsy was undone in a matter of minutes, sobbing Jesse’s name. Jesse allowed him to relax before he lowered him, and laid Eggsy down beside him in the bed, “We’ll clean this all up tomorrow, alright darlin’?”

Eggsy simply nodded, still breathing heavily. All he wanted to do now was snuggle and bask in the afterglow with his dumb cowboy boyfriend until morning.


End file.
